Son of Dreams
by Thanato's Apprentice
Summary: The Fenton's have finally finished their Ghost Portal and can't wait to show their daughter, Jazz, and her friends, Sam and Tucker. Will they be overwhelmed when the ghost start terrorizing the city of Amity Park? And who is this mysterious ghost teen that has pitch black eyes and seems to be made of...stars? Void!Danny! AU. I do not own the cover picture!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Ghost Portal

I do not own Danny Phantom

In the Fenton household a giant of a man, wearing an orange jumpsuit, was standing next to a petite and curvy women wearing a teal blue jumpsuit. They were both standing in front of a giant hexagon that was in the wall of the lab. "It's going to work this time, Mads! I can feel it!".

"I hope so Jack, here have a cookie!" said, who we now know as, "Mads". Maddie gave Jack the cookie and he ate it in surprising swiftness. "Yum, cookies! Jazz get down here we have something to show you! Bring your friends too!" said Jack.

After waiting a few moments thudding was heard above Maddie and Jack. Suddenly, standing in front of the entrance of the lab were three teenagers. Jazz, the tallest teen, was an orange haired girl wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, with light blue pants and a blue headband, and black flats. Next to her was Sam, wearing a black shirt, green and black skirt with steel-toed combat boots and a bob. Beside them was Tucker, a cocoa skinned teen boy with a red beret, square glasses and cargo pants, holding a PDA. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz have been friends for a while. Even though the shorter teens were freshmen while Jazz was a junior at their local high school, Casper High. They have been friends ever since Sam and Tucker became interested in ghost and Jazz introduced them to her parents. "Yes dad?" said Jazz.

"We've finally finished it Jazzerincess! Our Ghost Portal is done!" said Jack with an ecstatic look. Sam was very interested in seeing this "Ghost Portal". Even though ghost were mainstream, like cellphones. Tucker was here because of Sam and Jazz but couldn't deny he was interested in this complex piece tech too. Jazz was just hoping her parents wouldn't embarrass her in front of her friends. "Hit it Mads!" shouted Jack excitedly. He would have done it but, ever since Maddie found out he put the ON button inside the portal he has been only able to monitor the portal's stability. Maddie flipped the switch and suddenly there was a spark before a giant green light flashed inside the portal, and stayed there. The Ghost Portal was working.

"It worked Mads we did it, I knew we weren't crazy!" said Jack while Jazz, Sam, and Tuck were looking at the portal in shock, excitement, and interest. "Come on Maddie let's have some celebratory fudge!" Jack shouted while dragging Maddie up the stairs of the lab. "Be careful kids!" shouted Maddie and suddenly the three teens were by themselves with a, now functional, Ghost Portal.

"Whoa, a real Ghost Portal" said Sam with growing excitement. Sam began to walk forward but stopped when Jazz said "Wait Sam, this could be really dangerous!"

"She's right Sam, maybe we should wait for her parents to check it out." Said Tucker

"Chill out guys, what's the worst that could happen." Sam responded. Famous last words.

Suddenly, hundreds of ghost rushed out of the portal. "SAM WATCH OUT!" yelled Jazz as she grabbed both teens and brought them all to the floor. All they could do was watch as ghosts phased through the ceiling and the to the streets.

'Oh no' thought the three teens who found themselves in the lab again. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Son of Nocturne

Chapter 2: Son of Nocturne

I don't own Danny Phantom

'Oh no' thought the three teens who found themselves in the lab again. Alone.

All three teens rose slowly from the ground, everything was quiet until…

"What are we goanna do! I knew this was a bad idea!" said Jazz freaking out. Tucker was just as panicked as Jazz. "Jazz is right Sam! We are so screwed, what are we going to do!"

Sam was slowly trying to process what happened and come back to herself. 'I just saw a ghost. That are now terrorizing the town. I need to see this.' With this thought she finally responded to her two friends who were currently yelling at her. "Guys! Calm down. We need to follow the ghosts."

"Are you crazy, we'll be killed!" Said Jazz and Tucker simultaneously. They could not believe what their friend was saying! They all had no training, and Jazz had very little. Mostly because she thought ghosts did not exist. "No, just listen to me we won't get involved okay? We'll just," Sam said hesitantly "observe."

"That still sounds dangerous Sam. We could get hurt." Said Jazz, still not convinced.

"Fine." Said Tucker to the, now shocked, teens in front of him.

"YES!"- "WHAT" was the two girl's responses

"Tucker you can't be serious! I thought you were with me on this!" Said Jazz. "We'll be fine Jazz, we're just observing, right?" said Tucker sending Sam a pointed look.

"Of course! Please Jazz" said Sam looking at Jazz pleadingly. "Okay fine, just observing. I mean it." Jazz relented. 'They would probably go without me agreeing anyway' and with this thought Jazz found herself following her friends out the door of Fenton Works to observe ghosts. 'Ugh! I sound like my parents' Jazz thought shutting the front door to her house "Guys, wait up!" Jazz said trying to catch up to Sam and Tucker.

In the Ghost Zone:

'Another meeting, great!' thought Danny sarcastically. Meetings with the Ancient Council were always boring, but his honorary family tried to make it a little fun for Danny, which he appreciated. Unfortunately, meetings with the Council were serious most of the time. The Ancient Council is made up of himself, Pandora, Clockwork, Princess Dora, The head of the Observents, Frostbite, and Nocturne. Pandora is like Danny's mother figure. Since Danny doesn't have a mother he latched on to the one he thought was best fit for the job. Princess Dora was one of Danny's, many, friends. They met when Danny joined the Council but at that time they were very awkward around each other. They became fast friends when Danny defeated Dora's tyrant brother Aragon and gave her back her kingdom. Frostbite was Danny's honorary grandfather. Frostbite was very wise, as Danny had soon discovered when he joined the Council. Frostbite was always giving Danny advice and Danny always took it to heart. Clockwork was Danny's only other family member apart from his father, Nocturne, Clockwork was his uncle and Danny's father's brother. "Danny are you presentable?" Nocturne called outside of his son's bedroom door.

Danny's room mostly consisted out of the colors grey, black, and white. It was dull but Danny liked it anyway. "Yes, father." Replied Danny emotionlessly. Danny was not a very emotional being considering his powers reacted to his emotions, but Danny loved being sarcastic. Which fortunately for him, he could still do without his powers freaking out. Danny's powers come with the basic package, flight ectoblast, invisibility, etcetera. Danny also had telekinesis and could make portals, but those two powers he didn't like using. It made him feel dizzy. Danny exited his room to come face to face with his father, his father looked at his attire to make sure it was acceptable for the rest of the Council. Danny wore a cloak similar to Nocturne's. Danny's cloak curled into his chest but still left it open, and the back of it trailed behind him, his cloak also consisted of the void of space like his father's. Danny's hair was midnight black and filled with stars. His eyes were pitch black and held nothing in them. That may be offsetting to others but, his father and honorary family, had excepted it as just another part of what made Danny himself.

"You look acceptable. Let us be on our way, we do not want to be late." Said Nocturne.

"Of course, father." Replied Danny.

'Another Council meeting, Great.' With this thought from Danny, him and Nocturne left to head to the meeting.

Thanks for reading! Remember to read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Town Called Amity

Chapter 3: A Little Town Called Amity Park

I do not own Danny Phantom

As Danny and Nocturne set out to the Clock Citadel for the meeting Danny took in the view he had seen a hundred times before. The green void of the Ghost Zone filled with the swirls, that always hypnotized him every time he watched them. The purple doors that led to everywhere and nowhere, that could somehow take you through time. He never understood how they could do that, maybe he should ask his uncle? He would know. The atmosphere in the Ghost Zone would throw any human off, for it smells like death and has the same stench you would associate with a graveyard. But that's not how Danny looked at it, he always felt safe with the stench, he felt at home. Then he noticed it, the Ghost Zone looked…empty. There were always ghost everywhere, he would always see at about a dozen on the way to meetings! Where was everyone! "Father, the zone looks rather…empty. Where is everyone?" Danny asked.

"I have a feeling we are going to find out in the meeting. Let's just be patient" responded Nocturne, as he too, noticed the empty atmosphere. "I'm sure everything will be solved."

"I've never really been good at patience." Danny said trying to lure his father into a conversation to help with his uneasy feeling. "Believe me, I know." Said Nocturne with a playful smile. These were the moments that Danny loved best. Where him and his father could joke around and forget the world around them. Of course, they couldn't do this with everyone else around it was only for private moments or to calm the other down. One would panic and one would calm him down to ease the tension with sarcastic comebacks or bad puns that you couldn't help but laugh at. Neither were good at social situations, considering they were loners, but they could handle it well. Both had to be at least decent at social cues considering they were royalty. Danny scoffed at Nocturnes comment, "I can be patient when it is needed" and he, indeed, could. You needed to at least possesses a decent amount of patience to deal with how boring the council meetings are. Speaking of meetings, they had arrived at the Clock citadel.

The doors opened by themselves, as they always did for welcomed guests, as Danny and Nocturne approached them. They both immediately approached the council room as the playful atmosphere diminished around them. Now, all the anxiety and nervousness that Danny had forgotten about as he was joking around with his father came back full force. As the council doors opened themselves Danny could see that he wasn't the only council member anxious to know what was wrong. Frostbite, Dora, and Pandora were visibly nervous with the worried looks on their faces. All the council members took their seat as the Dream Royals sat down. Danny noticed the Observant's weren't there. Although, that wasn't unusual. Most of the time they were absent for council meetings. None of the other members minded though, no one liked the Observant's anyway.

Clockwork sat down, with his usual passive face, and started the meeting. "I'm sure on your way here you noticed the emptiness in the zone?" asked Clockwork, though it sounded like a statement. He gained affirmative nods in response to his question. Frostbite anxiously said "Clockwork, where have all the ghost gone?" Clockworks passive masked slipped some to show his worry. It admittedly set all the other ghosts on edge. If Clockwork was worried, they should be too. "Clockwork, what has happened?" Pandora hesitantly asked, everyone was a little nervous as to what the answer would be. "It seems that…another…manmade portal has come into existence." Everyone gasped, except, for Danny who only looked confused. "What do you mean 'another' manmade portal?" asked Danny who was still trying to remember if he had ever heard of this happening. Everyone turned to Danny in confusion, how did he not know?

Clockwork, the only one who had not looked at the prince in confusion having known Danny would ask, had his passive mask back on. Clockwork turned to Danny, "the portal we are talking about is the proto-portal that was made by the humans now known as Jack and Madeline Fenton as well as Vlad Masters. The proto-portal was the first ever manmade portal. It was the first ever manmade rip in the dimensional fabric of the Human Realm to the Ghost Zone. It was supposed to be an experiment to see if there was a Ghost Zone. They succeeded but, not without a causality. Vlad Master's was hit with the backlash of the portal; he was infected with ecto-acne. He was hospitalized for years," Danny looked a little anxious as to what happened next. "What happened to him?" "He became what is now known as a Halfa" answered Clockwork. Danny now looked worried, he had heard of halfas but he didn't know that there was one around! Danny looked down so he could hide the worry making its way across his face. Pandora suddenly spoke up and broke the silence. "Has another halfa been made Clockwork?" that question made everyone look up, and to Clockwork, all dreading the answer. Suddenly, a relieved expression made its way on Clockworks face, his passive mask once again slipped. "No, Vladimir Masters is still the only halfa" answered Clockwork. Everyone began to relax, until Dora spoke up, "What are we to do about the portal that has been made" asked the dragon princess. Just like that everyone tensed again, waiting for an answer. "I'm afraid that I cannot answer that question" Clockwork responded. No one looked surprised at the Master of Time's response, it was a normal occurrence. If he gave away to little or too much information it could disrupt the time stream. Everyone respected this and was never agitated at his riddle like answers or half-truths, like some ghost tended to be when their questions were not answered.

"Well someone needs to check the portal, if one had opened I'm sure we will find our fellow ghost causing mischief for the humans" Frostbite boomed out. He seemed a lot more at ease knowing that another halfa was not created. "I can do it" Danny piped up, seeming to have broken from his thoughts to catch Frostbite's decision. Everyone seemed to be okay with sending Danny to check out the portal, they knew he could handle himself. Nocturne still made his worry known, to everyone's amusement and Danny's embarrassment. "Are you sure Daniel? It has been quite some time since you have been in the Human Realm." Which was true, Danny and his father used to harvest dreams together so Nocturne could teach Danny the right way to collect the dreams. This was also how they found out Danny could collect nightmares as well. Nocturne could only collect dreams, he had no experience with nightmares, so Danny, for the most part, taught himself. Although, Nocturne but in where he could, giving helpful tips to try and help his son get control over this new and surprising power. This was where Danny got the title Nightmare Prince.

"Father, I will be fine, I can handle myself. I will gather intel on this new portal and see if I can shut it down" Danny said to his father. Nocturne knew this but, he couldn't help but worry about his little comet. "He will be fine Dream King, I promise it" well how could Nocturne say no to a promise from the Master of Time. "Alright Daniel, you can go" Nocturne finally relented. 'Yes!' Danny cheered in his head, but didn't let it show on his face, as he slipped into his natural apathetic expression. It had been a long time since he had seen the Human Realm, Danny wanted to see how much the humans have progressed. "Thank you, Father." And with that 'goodbye' Danny exited the citadel and made his way through the 'zone, all the way to the unnatural portal. 'Well, let's see how far the humans have come.' And with that thought, Danny went through the portal, to a little town called Amity Park.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting a Prince

Chapter 4: Meeting a Prince

I Do Not Own Danny Phantom

Sam ran ahead of the group of teenagers straight to the middle of town. She could see most, if not all, residents of Amity Park on the sidewalks watching the ghost wreak havoc. While she was watching everyone, her two friends had caught up to her.

"We're your parents, wouldn't they be all over this." Sam heard Tucker ask.

"Believe me, they're on their way." responded Jazz.

All the teens could do was watch as the ghosts created their mischief and wait for the Fenton parents. It seemed to Sam that all the people we're in shock that ghosts existed. 'Good,' Sam thought 'maybe Jazz will stop getting crap at school about her parent's profession.' Sam could see a blue ghost in overalls taking boxes from a store. There was a ghost with what looked like a green mohawk robbing a hunting store. Another ghost with white hair and a lab coat was looting an electronics store. 'Tucker's goanna have a fit over that.' A couple moments later Sam could hear the Fenton's van pulling up. Maddie jumped out of the passenger seat with her ecto-pistol in hand, Jack got out of the driver's seat and grabbed a ecto-gun as well.

"Everyone, please stand back while we get rid of these spooks." Maddie's voice echo's over the sudden silence as the ghost and humans have now stopped and stared at the hunter. A loud laugh sounded through the whole square making everyone, but the ghosts, jump. Then all the ghosts that were previously in the air were suddenly on the ground facing all the humans. Though, Sam observed, they still left a gap between them and the humans.

"Did you hear that? The woman is goanna make us leave!" the ghost with the mohawk said. All the other ghosts laughed with him.

"I don't see why your laughing ghost, you're nothing but putrid ectoplasm and post-human conscience!" Maddie exclaimed.

"That's what you think woman! I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!" the mohawked ghost said.

'Skulker,' Sam's mind supplied 'the Ghost Zone must be where they all live.'

"Whatever name you gave herself won't matter soon, I'll never let you hurt these humans!" Maddie said as she aimed her weapon at Skulker.

Sam gasped as she realized that Maddie was not goanna talk to the ghost, she was going to harm it. Sam always thought of herself as an activist for all lives. She couldn't stand the thought of killing or ending anyone or anything's life. That's why she was a proud ultra-recyclo-vegetarian. She was also a goth, which is how she got into the supernatural in the first place, but back to the life right's thing. Although Sam realized ghost weren't exactly alive she would never want harm to come one. This is how Sam found herself in front of Skulker and the other ghost. She also quickly realized that she was in the way of an oncoming shot from Maddie's weapon. Sam could only watch the growing horror on everyone's face as they realized that she was going to be hit.

'Damn, I bet this is going to hurt' Sam thought.

Sam closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the blast and was surprised to find no pain. Then she heard gasps, not only from humans but ghosts too, and quickly opened her eyes. She gasped too. In front of her was probably the most ethereal looking boy she had ever seen.

A Few Moments Earlier

Danny wasn't surprised when the other side of the portal lead to a lab. He observed the room and found the controls for the portal and he shut it down. He phased through the walls and found himself in the middle of a street no ghost or humans to be found. He let his senses reach all over the town. A puff of blue breath exited his mouth. 'Found you.' Danny thought to himself and flew all the way to what looked like the center of town. He noticed all the humans were on one end of the street and his subjects on the other end, there was a small gap between them. A hunter was pointing a weapon at Skulker.

'Well, that won't due,' Danny thought.

Then a human girl threw herself in front of Skulker and the oncoming blast.

'Won't due at all' Danny thought.

He quickly intervened.

Danny teleported himself in front of the blast and summoned a black shield in front of himself, the girl, and his subjects. The green ecto-blast dissipated when it hit his shield. He heard the humans gasp. The ghost as well. 'Good,' Danny thought 'they know there in trouble.'

Danny turned to check on the human girl and found her staring at him. "Are you okay?" Danny asked, although he knew she was fine, his father taught him common courtesy. She wordlessly nodded her head. "Sam!" Danny heard someone shout. A black boy and a red headed girl came and looked over their friend while Danny watched passively. They took her away to the other side of the street with the humans and they stood next to the two hunters.

"Your Highness" Skulker said while bowing, the other ghosts following his example.

Danny watched as his subjects bowed to him, he heard the humans gasp again.

"Highness?" he heard the female hunter mutter.

"Your Highness, if I may ask, what are you doing in the human realm?" Skulker asked nervously.

"Well, Skulker, when all of my subjects disappear I intend to find out where they went" Danny responded monotonously.

"You are their ruler?" the female hunter asked

"Yes, I am." Danny responded "Excuse me, where are my manners? I am Daniel Phantom, The Nightmare Prince. Who might you be?"

"We are Maddie and Jack Fenton, ghost hunters, and we think you should leave." The female hunter, Maddie, said threateningly.

Danny almost snorted, but he choked it down. Humans thought they were threatening him. Cute.

Sam's POV

'He really does look like a prince' Sam thought to herself. He had a pale face and chest from the little v neck his robe had. His robe seemed to be made of the void of space that covered his body and had a train in the back. His hair was just like his robe, it was made up of the void of space, although it was messy and wild. His eyes were pitch black and made her shiver when he looked at her when he asked if she was okay. She couldn't respond and just nodded, she probably made a fool of herself.

"We are Maddie and Jack Fenton, ghost hunters, and we think you should leave." Jazz's mom said.

Sam couldn't believe Maddie said that. Did they forget that he was a ghost and a prince! And from the other ghost's reactions, he was powerful. The ghosts started to growl but Daniel just held up his hand and they all fell silent.

"I see we have caused quite a bit of ruckus, my apologies. We will be making our exit but you would find it in your best interest to not try and contact the Ghost Zone again." Daniel said.

"Was that a threat?" Jack said as he and Maddie tensed

Daniel then smirked and it put all the humans on edge. He no longer looked like a fallen angel anymore. He looked deadly. "Of course not, think of it as a warning. You wouldn't want a war on your hands now would you? Because believe me, you wouldn't win." Daniel didn't waste time to listen to a response and snapped his fingers. A portal opened and all the ghosts floated/stepped inside. Daniel was about to follow but he stopped and looked at me. I mouthed "Find me later". Daniel stared at me with narrowed eyes and walked into the portal with otherworldly grace, then the portal closed. Everyone stared at the spot where the prince once was, and everything was silent. I suddenly paled, realizing I just invited a ghost prince to visit me. "Oh no." I quietly muttered, but in the silence, it echoed. Then all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5: Hello Again

Chapter 5: Hello Again

Thanks, everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story!

I Do Not Own Danny Phantom

Then all hell broke loose.

"Were those really ghosts?"

"Did he say war?! I heard him say war!"

"Are we gonna die?!"

All the shouts drifted through Sam's ears. She couldn't stop thinking of the look Daniel gave her before he stepped through the portal. 'Is he really gonna find me later? How? When? Why would he? Oh, why did I do that? Idiot!' These questions continued to take up Sam's attention in her head, even when she felt someone pull her through the crowd.

"Sam, are you okay?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, you almost got hit with that shot from Mrs. Fenton's gun. Then that prince stepped in! Did you see his eyes! He didn't hurt you, did he?" Tucker questioned.

"Guys, I'm fine, but can we talk somewhere private?" Sam responded. She appreciated their concern, really, but she needed to talk to them about what she just did.

"Alright, lets head back to my place, no one is there right now. My parents are probably going to be out late tonight." Jazz told her two friends.

A walk to Fenton Works later…

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker stepped through the front door. They all made their way through the house and down the stairs to the lab. Once they reached the bottom of the steps they all quickly noticed that the ghost portal wasn't on. Then they saw the control panel sparking.

"What in the world happened?" asked Jazz.

"Do you think that it overloaded?" responded Tucker.

"I don't think it was either of those. Do you think it was the prince's doing?" said Sam.

"Why would he do that?" asked Tucker while watching Jazz look over the control panel, trying not to get hit by the sparks.

"That makes sense," said Jazz, having finished looking at the control panel, and deducing it was fried. "Why wouldn't he? He made it clear that he didn't like the idea of 'humans' trying to enter the zone."

"Zone? Isn't that what that one ghost said?" asked Tucker.

"Actually, he said Ghost Zone, I figure that must be where they live." responded Sam.

"Points for originality." chuckled Tucker.

"Well this thing's busted. It looks like someone blew the whole panel up! Sam I think you were right." said Jazz standing over the control panel. She got it to stop emitting sparks, but the whole thing was fried. Sam and Tucker moved to stand beside Jazz and look at the broken control panel.

"Maybe It could be fixed?" Tucker questioned. No one answered him and they all continued to stare at the broken piece of machinery.

"Sam, are you sure you're okay?" suddenly Jazz asked looking at Sam worriedly.

"Guys," Sam started but paused to sigh, "I want to talk to the prince…and I might've asked him to meet me?" Sam confessed nervously.

"What why!?" shouted Jazz while Tucker gaped.

"Look, obviously, the portals a bust so how else are we gonna learn about ghost?" said Sam.

"Talking to one face-to-face is dangerous Sam!" said Jazz looking exasperated.

"He didn't look like he wanted to fight! He's a prince! He should be able to hold a civil conversation." Sam responded.

"Weren't you paying attention? He threatened war Sam! War! If that doesn't sound dangerous I don't know what does!" said Tucker finally finding his voice. "Not to mention, but you seem to be leaning heavily on the fact that he's a prince, not all princes are nice because they are royalty Sam." Finished Tucker.

"He's right Sam, it isn't a good idea, we hardly know him. Besides, how would he even know where to find you?" Jazz said agreeing with Tucker. Just as Sam was about to open her mouth and respond another voice interrupted her.

"It's rude to talk about people behind their back you know."

All three teens sharply look in the direction of the voice and see the prince himself, floating in the middle of the room, staring at them emotionlessly. The teens could only stare as the beautiful boy floated before them.

"Hello again."


	6. Chapter 6: The Ghost Boy

Chapter 6: The Ghost Boy

I do not own Danny Phantom

"Hello, again."

All three humans stand in shock as the ghostly prince greeted them. Sam is the first to gain her bearings.

"It's also rude to listen in on conversations you're not apart of."

Danny is shocked at the boldness of the human girl. Although he hated to admit it, he is also kind of impressed.

"...touché."

After the small interaction Tucker and Jazz finally come out of their shock.

"Wait, how did you get in here?" asks Tucker.

"I can make portals to any place as long as I have been there before." replies the prince. Danny doesn't see the harm in indulging with these humans. The prince finds that he hasn't interacted with beings his own set age in a long time. Besides, Danny likes to banter. Especially when it's not just him and his father.

"I only came back to make sure the portal is deactivated. Hopefully, it will stay that way." Danny says with a pointed look in Jazz's direction.

Jazz looks at a loss for words, Sam feels the need to defend her.

"It's not her fault that her parents made the portal. They were only curious."

"While that may be, it still stands that they were trespassing. You're lucky I was the one to stop the ghost from attacking. Ghost are territorial beings and we do not appreciate the Human Realm overstepping their boundaries." Danny states calmly.

"There is so much we don't know about you." Jazz says, questioning her parents teachings. They always made sure Jazz knew that ghost were bad. They would attack at a moment's notice. Yet, this ghost has stayed calm, even when Sam went against him.

"What do you mean human?" Danny says.

"She has a name." Sam's annoyed tone breaks through Tucker's observation of the ghost before them. He was also questioning why the ghost hadn't attacked them yet.

"Sam, wait a minute. Jazz is right, how are you so calm right now? We did trespass through your home. Aren't you upset with us?" Tucker's question makes Sam pause. They were right. Why isn't he attacking them?

The lab was quiet with this revelation. Until, Danny's emotionless tone breaks through the silence.

"What would I gain from attacking you? It is pointless. You already know not to do it again. Why would I need to use violence, when you already fear the consequences?" Danny states.

"Someone is very haughty." Sam says, still annoyed with the " _human"_ comment. She ignores the thought that he was just pointing out the obvious. He said it in a derogatory manner. He deserves her sass.

"I am a prince." is all Danny says in reply.

"I'll try to stop my parents from making a portal, but I can't promise anything." Jazz says.

"Thank you," Danny drops to the ground and walks toward Jazz, the train of his gown sweeping across the floor. All humans in the room tense, but don't make a move to stop him. "I'm sorry this has happened. Hopefully, the tension between our species will pass with time." Danny says as he stops in front of her and bows. While he didn't want to bow, for he did nothing wrong, his father taught him manners.

The quiet of the lab is resounding. Danny stays in his perfect 90 degree angle, waiting for someone to say something. When everyone stays quiet he rises from his position and looks at the red headed girl. Finally, she responds with a curtsy. She didn't know if that was the correct response, but she vaguely remembers what she learned about the Victorian era.

"You're welcome." Jazz finally says, when she finishes her curtsy. Danny responds with a nod of acknowledgement.

As the ghost boy surveys the room one final time, he nods at the other two teenagers. The ghost prince bows one final time to everyone in the room and turns to leave. He snaps his fingers and summons a portal to the ghost zone. As he steps though, ready to go home, he hears a shout behind him.

"Wait!"


	7. Chapter 7: Negotiations

Chapter 7: Negotiations

I Do Not Own Danny Phantom

"Wait!" Sam shouted, hoping she wasn't too late to stop the ghost boy. Jazz and Tucker stood behind her, surprised and confused on what she was doing.

Danny stopped mid step into the portal. 'What now?' he thought, mildly annoyed, although he couldn't help feeling a little bit surprised that he was stopped.

Sam felt relieved when the prince turned around and looked at her with an elegant eyebrow raised. Sam, although sometimes violent, wanted peace between all things. While she was doubtful about ghost when she stepped into this lab, there was no denying they existed now. The fragile peace between ghost and humans was now shattered. Sam was hoping to get that peace back, and it seemed this ghostly monarch was wanting that peace back to. He was a prince! Who best to try and recover what has been lost between the two species than him?

"I know you're probably wanting to return to um, the Ghost Zone, was it? but I was wondering if we could negotiate?" Sam asked Danny hesitantly, not knowing how her offer would be taken. Danny stayed right where he was for a few seconds. Then he sighed, stepped back, closed the portal, and returned his attention to the nervous gothic female and the surprised looking humans behind her.

"Negotiate what exactly?" Danny asked with no emotion in his voice. He had his arms crossed and his back straight.

"How much do you know about modern human society?" Sam asked, getting more confident when he didn't look like he was going to attack her.

"I have not been to the human world for many years, so not much I suppose, why?" Danny asked confused as to what she was getting at.

"I have a prop- "Sam stopped as she was pulled from behind and was suddenly crowded by her two friends.

"Please give us a minute, Your Highness" Tucker said from where he stood next to Sam, with one hand on her arm, with Jazz on the other side holding Sam's other arm.

"Make it quick" was the prince's annoyed reply.

Jazz and Tucker turned to Sam with their backs towards the ghost, who was now looking around curiously at the rest of the lab.

"What are you guys doing? I had it handled!" Sam screamed in a hushed voice.

"What are we doing?! What are YOU doing? What did you mean negotiate, what are you fixing to do?" Jazz said in an equally hushed voice.

"Look, he doesn't know a lot about modern society and we don't know as much about ghost as we liked to think. This could work for both parties!" Sam said, hoping her friends would agree with her.

"And then what? We become best friends forever? What If my parents find out, what happens then Sam? We couldn't hide this forever." Jazz said logically.

"Jazz listen, this is an opportunity that not everyone gets! We could learn stuff about ghost first hand! Wouldn't you like to learn how the mind is different after death? Tucker, think about how different the technology could be there, how much more advanced it might be!" Sam said, excited about the possibilities. Tucker and Jazz slowly looked more interested in everything Sam was saying.

"Okay, maybe you have a point. This could potentially work." Jazz said watching the ghost who was looking interested in all the technology around him.

"Tucker?" Said Sam hoping to have both friends on board.

"…Okay fine, let's do it." Tucker said looking at Sam's hopeful gaze.

"Your Highness?" Sam said looking towards the elegant ghost boy. His gaze found hers and she couldn't help but shudder at the pitch-black eyes that observed her.

"I agree to your pleads." Danny said as he watched her quiver slightly under his gaze.

"What?" Sam said confused as to how he could agree to her demands without knowing them.

"I heard your conversation. Ghost have better hearing than humans do. I shall return to the Ghost Zone and come back 3 days from now, where should I meet you?" Danny said as he took control of the conversation. He wanted to learn about modern human society, and he saw no harm in these humans learning things about his kind. They seemed to want peace between the realms as much as he did. Hopefully together they could fix the mess that has been made.

"How about we all meet at the park at around 4:00 p.m.?" Sam said. In 3 days it would be Wednesday, so they would have to meet after school.

"That should work. Farewell, for now." Danny said as he summoned a portal and slowly flew into it as it closed behind him.

'Well this should be interesting to explain' the prince thought as he flew to his and his fathers shared lair.


End file.
